1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic handwriting processing device and method thereof, and in particular to a processing device and method for erasing/recovering handwriting formed by temperature-dependent color ink.
2. The Prior Arts
Presently, the electronic rubber eraser is realized through using rotation and vibration of motor, to bring the rubber eraser into actions of erasing, yet it can only be used to erase handwriting of pencil. In this respect, Pilot Company developed a handwriting erasable ball pen utilizing a special ink, that is quite popular among users and is widely used. This type of special pen is attached with a rubber eraser. In operation, heat is generated through friction of the rubber eraser and the surface of paper, so that when heat thus generated exceeds a certain temperature, the color of the ink will change. However, the action and movement of the eraser will adversely affect the surface appearance of the paper, leaving wrinkles. Moreover, in case the quality of the paper is not good enough, then the ink will get into fiber of the paper, to result in un-ideal erasing effect. In addition, after being erased with rubber eraser, the ink is difficult to recover.
Therefore, presently the design and utilization of handwriting rubber eraser is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvement.